Más que nada en el mundo
by Yuali
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki abandona todo lo que conoce en pro de seguir un sueño al otro lado del mundo. Abrumado por la vida universitaria, entrenamientos, debut senior, choque cultural, nuevas personas, el alcohol jugándole malas pasadas y las expectativas a cuestas, se abre camino a tropezones para cumplir su cometido lo mejor que puede. Básicamente el pasado de Yuuri Katsuki . (Viktuuri)
1. Chapter 1

Tiene años, varios años que no publico nada, así que estoy oxidada, sorry.

"Inicié "este" fic como por febrero de este año, lo fui escribiendo en mis madrigadas libres, logré hacer algo muy extenso, sin formato y saltos irregulares de tiempo, pero por alguna razón no quería publicarlo. Lo abandoné y se quedó en mi capeta "En proceso" junto a muchos otros trabajos que nunca verán luz. Más tarde me cambie de casa y mi PC de toda la vida se extravío, por lo que lo perdí todo. Me resigné, pero esta idea no me abandonó. Me encanta Yuuri y me encanta la exploración de personajes, y Yuuri merece la suya, así que este es un homenaje aun personaje que me enseño mucho y me ayudo a levantarme en un tiempo muy difícil.

* * *

 **Más que nada en el mundo**

1

A decir verdad le gusta el fluir del tiempo, no ser consciente de los cambios hasta cuando ya son demasiado evidentes. Su caminar acelerado le hace tener esperanza y entusiasmo por lo que éste le pueda brindar.

Si no se mintiera constantemente podría ser sincero en cuanto a la nostalgia que le provoca dejar todo detrás. Pero siempre ha sido bueno ocultándose cosas así mismo y ocultando cosas a los demás. Al final se da cuenta que entre más quiere comunicar esos sentimientos, decir esas palabras, más permanece en silencio. Tal vez esta pueda ser una oportunidad para dejarlas fluir.

Pero el hecho de que Minako-Sensei este gimoteando en su hombro con una lata de cerveza porque "No dejaré que tomes nada más fuerte que ésto" cuando ha sido ella quien lleva 4 latas de uno los six pack's que ha comprado en el combini, mientras él esperaba en su auto y lo ha dirigido a su estudio para brindarle consejos de "Cómo sobrevivir en el extranjero" los cuales han tomado un rumbo curioso convirtiéndose en un monólogo extendido de sus traumas en Europa, solo le hacen pensar que tal vez no sea buena idea dejar que sus pensamientos salgan de su boca.

Y esta seguro que las madres de familia del barrio que llevan cada tarde a sus delicadas niñas aprender ballet con la célebre Minako Sensei, se cubrirían los oídos y enrojecerían tanto o más que él si escucharan lo que esta mujer vocifera en el mismo espacio en que sus hijas hacen _pas de bourrée._

—…esos patanes ingleses no quieren más que— se le escapa un eructo y Yuuri no sabe cómo debe reaccionar a eso, más aún porque Minako solo ríe torpemente y le guiña un ojo como disculpa por fin separa la frente caliente de su hombro.— No quieren más que comprobar si los japoneses somos taan estrechos como alguien les contó... o no sé cómo lo averiguaron.

Para ser sincero Yuuri no sabe porqué lo incluye en esa oración, y tampoco está muy seguro de hacer caso a la última afirmación. Mientras, Minako sensei se endereza, extiende las piernas y observa su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

— No es como si— Un ruido bastante extraño sale de su boca, y esta vez no se disculpa —. le hubiera dejado comprobarlo...no al menos esa noche.

Algo dentro de su cerebro le dice que es hora de emprender la huida,

—Minako-sensei...creo que es un poco tarde, mamá debe estarme esperando para cenar...y aun no termino de empacar... y Vicchan...—Hace amago de pararse pero es interrumpido por el firme agarre de la mano de Minako en su tobillo.

—¿Ahhhh? ¡Pero qué dices! Le avisé a Hiroko que te quedarías conmigo hoy. Aprovecha, no todos los días puedes embriagarte con tu sensei — Lo dice mientras levanta sugestivamente las cejas.

—Por si no lo recuerdas aun soy menor de edad, tengo 17, Minako sensei— Entonces le se ocurre una idea que podría ser su salvación —.Te podría denunciar por darme alcohol ¡y obligarme a escuchar tus historias obscenas con extranjeros de sexo dudoso! — Termina, mientras le apunta acusadoramente con el dedo. Sinceramente espera que la amenaza surta efecto, pero no tiene tanta suerte.

—¡Haaaaa!— Para su sorpresa la ebria mujer comienza a reírse y suena como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse —. Cómo si no supiera que te emborrachaste con Nishigori en Tanabata el año pasado. Siéntate de una vez—Yuuri suelta una especie de chillido, piensa a mil por hora las posibilidades de que Minako los haya visto ese día en la playa o que alguien le hubiese contado, tal vez todo el pueblo lo sabe, tal vez emborrachó a Nishigori y le obligó a soltar todo, pero qué podían hacer. Nishigori se acababa de enterar que sería padre, fue un duro golpe, aun dolía, el pensar...

—¡Quiero tu trasero en el suelo ahora mismo, Katsuki!—Su frenético tren de pensamientos se ve interrumpido, y por mero condicionamiento obedece al instante sentándose en seiza tan derecho como su columna le permite.

Ahora Minako sensei le observa, y su expresión se ablanda poco a poco.

—Siempre has sido tan buen chico—Deja la lata de cerveza en el pulido suelo del estudio y continua sin apartar la mirada de él—.Temo que cambies lejos de mi vista, que te sientas abrumado por un mundo desconocido, que tus nuevos instructores no sepan cómo manejar tu cuerpo y echen perder todo en lo que hemos trabajado—Su mirada se vuelve un poco dura—No lo permitas Yuuri, no permitas que se disuelva tu arte.

Sus palabras logran tocar algo dentro de él, algo que va muy ligado con sus temores e incertidumbre, pero que prefiere mantener por debajo de su entusiasmo de nuevas oportunidades.

Cuando habla de ese modo, le hace revivir sensaciones longevas, como cuando era niño y Minako le defendía de los niños que se burlaban de él por bailar o de esas calurosas noches de verano en el onsen donde se quedaba dormido en su regazo mientras le contaba cómo era bailar por el mundo.

Ella siempre ha estado ahí, impulsandolo, haciendo más tangibles sus anhelos, diciéndole que es posible, Es la primera persona que pensó, cuando niño, que era hermosa, que era hermoso todo lo que hacía, fue su primera inspiración. Y cuando hablaba de ese modo le mueve algo dentro, y es como una mentora normal y estraordinaria.

—Tampoco dejes que algún europeo te meta una enorme polla tan fácilmente—Dice con un tono tan casual como si dijera el parte meteorológico.

Casi parecía una mentora normal, casi. Pero tiene esa chispa de ocasionar que su respeto por ella decaiga tan rápido como abre la boca.

—¡M-Minako-sensei!—Se le calienta la cara y está seguro que su rubor le cubre al menos medio torso—.¡P-por favor, no digas esas cosas!—Jura por Dios que no va a sobrevivir toda la noche con esta mujer hablando de esa manera.

—Por qué te escandalizas...No es como si no supiera qué haces en tu cuarto observando tus posters —Suelta un bufido y procede a destapar la última lata de cerveza del six.

—¡MINAKO SENSEI!—Según lo aprendido, el calor corporal máximo que el ser humano puede alcanzar es el 43°C, lo sabe porque lo ha estudiado, toda la biología, humana, vegetal y lo que falta, eso junto a muchas cosas más que estándares pedagógicos internacionales dictan que debe saber a su edad, para poder ingresar al un nivel educativo superior estadounidense. Pero puede que esos datos biológicos sean un poco erróneos, porque podría jurar que su cara se encuentra a una temperatura mayor a los 50°C—Detente— Y suena más como el gemido más patético que ha soltado hasta ahora—No sigas, de dónde...cómo…. No, no quiero saber!

— Unas copas de whisky hacen maravillas a la lengua de tu hermana, salen las palabras como si abrieras un grifo, muy interesante, Además no subestimes las delgadas paredes del onsen, niño. Menos aún subestimes a una mujer ebria. Así que si no quieres que Nishigori se entere, cállate y escúchame.

Tan miserable como Mishima antes de morir no le queda más que obedecer y empujar en su boca el resto de la cerveza que está tomando hace más de 3 horas con la esperanza de que tener contenido etílico en la sangre le ayudará a sobrellevar lo que vendría y rezar para que la noche sea corta, o bien, que Minako se quede dormida y le dé la peor resaca que le pueda dar a alguien con 10 latas de cerveza.

Irónico es que esta noche la habría de rememorar en situaciones similares un sin fin de veces más adelante.

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero bueno, esto es el inicio. Estoy entusiasmada por compartirlo, así que me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Se supone que esto tuve que haberlo posteado antier pero apenas hoy tuve tiempo de editarlo. Así que aquí tenéis, disfrutad.

* * *

2

Es verano, tiene 17 años y está montado en un avión rumbo a Detroit, con escalas en Taiwán y Frankfurt, haciendo un total de 28 horas de vuelo si no hay retrasos. En la clase económica tiene que soportar tener el cuerpo entumido y a la señora junto a él, que según dijo, es Australiana, y se mostró en un principio muy interesada en el porqué de un niño chino viajando solo a Detroit, una de las ciudades más peligrosas de América. Su curiosidad decayó cuando le explicó en su acentuado inglés que era japones y se dirigía a Detroit a un club de patinaje y cursas sus estudios universitarios. Tal vez buscaba algo más sensacionalista como la trata de personas o algo asi, porque tomó unas pastillas y durmió de inmediato.

El no era un excelente conversador, por lo que no le importó mucho, pero eso le dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Tenía miedos e incertidumbres, estaba terriblemente nervioso, una pesada carga se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que intentaba imaginar escenarios.

Le tomó mucho encontrar el coraje para expresarle sus deseos a sus padres, no fue una decisión deliberada, lo meditó mucho, y cada vez fue más consciente que no podría lograr los grandes avances que necesitaba sin moverse. En un principio Tokio fue una opción pero los clubes que le ofrecieron un lugar no le convencieron. Su rechazo pudo ser tomado como un desaire y ofender algunas personas pero el estaba en espera de algo más.

No fue hasta su última competición Junior en que casi milagrosamente logró el oro nacional y una certificación por parte de la Federación Nacional de Patinaje Artístico Japonés que llamó la atención de Celestino Cialdini, quién le ofreció una invitación abierta para unirse al club de patinaje en el que colaboraba para su debut como senior.

Ese fue un buen año, además de la invitación a un club de patinaje con nivel internacional logró que algunos patrocinadores miraran en su dirección. Saboreo la opción de practicar y estudiar en el extranjero cada vez más, hasta que comenzó a ser palpable. Sin duda es egoísta de su parte, sus padres le han permitido muchas cosas, desde el patinaje, hasta clases de inglés y preparación universitaria, nunca le han sesgado la posibilidad de alcanzar sus sueños. Lo menos que podía hacer era pensar y ejecutar una estrategia en la que el patinaje y la universidad fuesen compatibles, y comprometerse a dar resultados positivos.

Las despedidas no eran lo suyo. Aguantó lo más que pudo las lágrimas al despedirse de sus padres, de Mari, Minako, Yuuko y Nishigori, Pero al ver la cara de Viichan no pudo más y se rompió. Mari había grabado el acontecimiento para futuros chantajes, pero no le importaba, extrañaria con todo su ser a su perro. Ojalá hubiese podido traerlo consigo, pero llegaría a los dormitorios de la universidad y era claro que no se lo podía permitir.

Hubo muchas personas de las que no se despidió adecuadamente, sobre todo de los visitantes frecuentes del onsen, amigos de la familia, algunos compañeros relativamente cercanos del instituto y tampoco se despidió adecuadamente de Taki.

Una punzada de culpabilidad y de algo más que no podía definir le atravesaba cada vez que pensaba en Taki.

No estaba enamorado de él. Pero lo que tuvieron en los últimos meses le dejó algo. Esperaba que no se acordara de él cuando se trasladara a Tokio y continuara su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque eso es lo que él mismo haría.

No fue una experiencia mala. Solo que la entrada de Taki fue abrupta, casi autoimpuesta, sin nada claro. En retrospectiva lo disfrutó a su manera y apagó muchas curiosidades que venía arrastrando de hace un tiempo.

Taki era un chico de su grado, de la clase 3, bateador estrella del equipo de béisbol, y nunca antes había hablado con él. Cuando encontró una nota en su casillero citándolo detrás del gimnasio de usos múltiples al terminar las clases, sudo frio. Dudo mucho en acudir, pero si no podía enfrentarse a eso, cómo lo haría cuando dejará Hasetsu. Con las piernas debiles se dirigio al sitio y lo encontró ahí.

Taki comenzó una conversación banal sobre nada en particular, hecho que no hizo más que hacer crecer su propio nerviosismo, no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería Taki de él. Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse alegando que tenía clase de nivelación, Taki se le acercó bruscamente y le pidió que fueran amigos.

Le sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar pensar de que había un motivo oscuro detrás, quizá lo único que quería era burlarse de él, obtener información, criticarlo, ridiculizarlo junto a sus amigos del equipo. Todo eso pensó mientras observaba muy de cerca los ojos marrones de Taki, su cabello oscuro, un poco corto, su nariz respingona y unas diminutas gotas que comenzaban acumularse en ella. Tal vez quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que Taki comenzó a sudar. Sus ojos exigían una respuesta y no pudo más que darle un "Bien".

El chico pareció realmente aliviado, y soltó un "¡Genial!", seguido de "Si no te importa, puedo ir a recogerte después de tu clase de inglés y acompañarte al Ice Castle" Sin tener idea que decir, y sin detenerse a pensar en cómo es que Taki sabía de su rutina soltó otro torpe "Bien" para inmediatamente huir a paso rápido mientras escuchaba "¡Nos vemos!"

A partir de ese momento Taki era un pieza constante en su rutina, y sin previos ni cuestiones posteriores se besaron ese febrero mientras intentaban vislumbrar el eclipse de esa noche y continuaron haciéndolo constantemente casi de manera espontánea.

No lo entendía, simplemente dejaba que pasara, no tenía idea del porqué de Taki y tampoco el suyo pero seguían haciéndolo, con una constancia que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

Después simplemente se graduaron y cada uno se hizo más y más ocupado en sus siguientes planes. Ahora Taki estaría tomando clases en la universidad sin sentir las molestias de todas las vacunas por las que tuvo que pasar o estar preocupado de la delincuencia que rumoran en la ciudad desconocida a la que se dirigía.

Ahora, sumido en lo profundo de vagos pensamientos y recuerdos, se admite a sí mismo que tiene miedo, está aterrado. Sin embargo, no planea arrepentirse de su decisión por ningún motivo.

A duermevela se despide, pide disculpas a todos y por primera vez en meses se permite relajarse.

Tiene 17 años, el jat lag se siente terrible, el verano en esta parte del mundo se le antoja fresco y está de camino a Ann Arbor listo para instalarse.

* * *

\- En mi cabeza Yuuri no es ningún santo, tampoco un chico malo, simplemente es un adolescente normal de 17 años. Y vaya, es un atleta e iba a competiciones, no me digan que no tenía cierta popularidad en su escuela.

\- También esto sucede a principio de Junio del 2009. Según mis cálculos en este tiempo es cuando Yuuri se mudo a Detroit.

\- Ann Arbor es una cuidad ubicada al oete de Detroit, alberga la Universidad de Michigan que es donde estudiará Yuuri. Es como una mehga cuidad universitaria. Muy linda por cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again! La verdad es que no sé si alguien esta leyendo en verdad esto, pero yo continuo.

Este capitulo era muy diferente en un principio, al comenzar a editarlo no sé porque lo sentí muy deprimente y como que ya no encajaba con lo que viene más adelante, así que lo modifiqué bastante, y adoro el resultado.

* * *

3

Los últimos días han pasado tan vertiginosamente que apenas los registra. Está limpiando sus cuchillas cuando sin previo aviso Celestino le pregunta cómo se ha sentido en su primer mes, y se sorprende así mismo no teniendo una respuesta.

Logra balbucear unas generalidades para después oír las quejas de Celestino de su época en que fue nuevo en la ciudad, el cómo odiaba tener que coger el coche por las largas distancias a sus tiendas preferidas, cosa que ahora ha empeorado porque el 60% de esas tiendas están cerrando o ya ni siquiera existen. Intenta ser empático y hacerlo sentir bien, pero lo unico que esta logrando es que le den más ganas de recluirse en Ann Arbor.

—Los americanos toman café como bárbaros, hoy en día prefiero abstenerme de las grandes cadenas.- A pesar de tener casi dos décadas en el país su acento es pesado y sus maneras italianas aún más.— No tomas mucho café ¿o si?

—No, en realidad soy más de té.— Que no es mejor que el café aquí.

—Bien. Si tienes algún problema o cualquier duda soy todo oídos.— Le da una palmada en el hombro con la palma abierta, y es aun más pesada que su acento..

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias, — Se inclina levemente y Celestino voltea sonriendo con simpatía.

—La próxima semana comenzamos a planear tus programas. Descansa.

Está parado en la esquina fuera del aparcamiento del club esperando su taxi cuando le parece escuchar su nombre. Voltea y ve a unos pocos metros a Celine, una chica afroamericana del club, que no ubica aún muy bien, a decir verdad.

—¡Yuuri, por fin volteas! caminas muy rápido.— Dice cuando ya está más cerca dando pasos largos y apresurada.

—Disculpa, no te oí antes.— Celine se para junto a él y le sonríe como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Lo note, pero olvidalo ¿Ya te vas a casa?

—Eh...sí, ya acabe la práctica. Justo espero mi taxi.— Algo en la cara de Celine cambia, Tuerce un poco la boca y dice:

—Ya veo.— Se balancea levemente en sus talones con las manos enfundadas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Eso la hace ver casi aniñada, si no fuera porque es solo unos pocos centímetros más alta que él, le causaba ternura.

—Que lastima. Brandon trae su auto, me va a dejar a mi casa. Pensé que tal vez quisieras unirte. Estás viviendo en Ann Arbor, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vivo en Ann Arbor. Gracias por considerarme pero…—A partir de ahí ya no sabe qué decir, le parece un poco incómoda la situación, aparte de no saber quién es Brandon y porqué esta chica le está invitado a ir con ellos.

Oyen un claxon y ve un carro rojo oscuro estacionandose frente a ellos.

—¡HEY! ¿Qué pasa? suban.—Así que este es Brandon. Es pareja de Celina en el hielo, recuerda haberlos visto practicando en algunas ocasiones y siempre pensó que se veían bien juntos, parecían tener la química adecuada.

—Yuuri espera su taxi.—Se adelanta a contestar celina. Brandon lo mira, para después ver el reloj en su mano.

—¿No te parece que ya se tardó? Saliste antes que nosotros.— Ahora que lo piensa es verdad. Pero ya le ha pasado en otras ocasiones que los taxis se tardan, así que no hace mucho caso. Sin embargo, Brandon continua

—Los viernes por la noche, como hoy, los taxistas se suelen desviar por ganancias más jugosas, a veces suelen dejarnos plantados. Pero puedo llevarte, yo también vivo en Ann Arbor. — Le sonríe con esa sonrisa amistosa que parecen tener todos, o casi todos, en esta parte del mundo.

No sabe bien por qué acepta, pero no se arrepiente del todo. Se entera que Celine y Brandon acaban de formarse como pareja este mismo verano. Celine tiene 18 años y Brandon 20. Son realmente agradables y tan abiertos entre ellos que parecieran conocerse desde hace años. Celine está matriculada en Wayne y Brandon estudia en la facultad de arquitectura en Michigan.

Le preguntan sobre él, sobre su familia, su vida en Japón y cómo es vivir ahí con todo ese sushi y anime. Y él les termina contado sobre el onsen, sus papás, Mari, Minako y las clases de ballet, sobre Vicchan y se ven un poco decepcionados cuando les dice la realidad sobre el anime.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no hay pikachus afuera de las tiendas entregándoles dulces y globos a los niños? ¡Demonios!.— Celine suelta un carcajada particularmente fuerte el oír la frustración en las palabras de Brandon. Voltea del asiento del conductor para ver a Yuuri detrás de ella y le dice.

—Disculpalo, acaba de ver morir su sueño de niño. Tiene el álbum completo de Pokemon, así que esperaba poder ir y reclamar su premio.

—¡Carajo, Celi! no digas mentiras, de dónde sacaste eso. Yuuri, de verdad lo creas.—Esta vez es Brandon quien lo mira a través del espejo retrovisor y le repite que no le crea mientras Celine se retuerce de la risa en su asiento. Y el no puede evitar reír.

Celine se baja en algún lugar a mitad del camino. Entonces él se pasa al asiento del copiloto y retoman su camino. Por unos minutos permanecen en silencio un tanto incómodos.

—Enserio, lo de Pokemon no es verdad, he.— Yuuri ríe porque es muy hilarante la genuina preocupación de Brandon porque él crea que aun guarda su viejo álbum de Pokemon.

—No te preocupes, yo mismo coleccioné estampas y esas cosas cuando niño.— Le ofrece una sonrisa que espera sea tranquilizadora.

—¿De verdad no te molesta?.— Esto le confunde un poco, porque no sabe a qué se refiere. Tal vez se está perdiendo de algo porque su inglés está lejos de ser perfecto y los modismos no ayudan mucho.

—Hee..no entiendo ¿El qué?.— Pregunta evidentemente inseguro.

—Qué te pregunten esta clase de cosas, por estereotipos, digo.

—¡Oh! eso. No, no realmente. No he hablado con mucha gente desde que llegué así que casi no me ha pasado.

—Menos mal, temí que te hayamos hecho sentir incómodo. Lo siento.

—No tienes de qué disculparte. No me molestó. — Brandon parecía ser un chico considerado a pesar de su porte un poco intimidante.

—Oye, siempre que coincidamos te puedo traer de la pista o llevar. No es seguro que un extranjero ande solo por estos rumbos. Y no es por ofenderte, pero pareces presa fácil.—Le sonríe de lado un poco cohibido.

—No me lo habían dicho pero lo sospechaba. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo consideraré.— No sabe si realmente lo hará pero lo dice de todos modos, por cortesía.

—Nací y crecí en Detroit, y creeme, no era nada cómo lo ves hoy en día. Estamos pasando por una mala racha. Pero reconozco que ver la ciudad tan vacía intimida un poco.— Ve en los ojos de Brandon una especie de tristeza y nostalgia, una que él mismo conoce muy bien.

—Mi ciudad, Hasetsu también se está apagando año con año. Todos parecen querer irse. Era mejor cuando era niño.

—Incluso tu te fuiste.— Eso le provoca un pinchazo en el estómago, por algo que tiene que ver con la culpa.

—Sí, incluso yo...

—Yo también dejé Detroit. Pero volveré sin duda, para hacer algo por mi ciudad.— Lo dice con una seguridad y un ánimo que no puede evitar creerle y pensar en qué puede hacer él mismo por Hasetsu.

Se despide de Brandon frente al edificio de los dormitorios. Toda la estructura está en silencio porque aún no inician oficialmente las clases, así que todo está particularmente despoblado y sin vida.

Entra al elevador y piensa en la pregunta que le hizo Celestino. Reflexiona sobre ello y continúa haciéndolo aún cuando ya entro a su cuarto, que también está vacío porque aún no tiene compañero. Y sigue pensando en ello todavía cuando yace sobre su cama mirando el blanco techo.

Piensa en el modo de entrenamiento tan diferente que está llevando actualmente, piensa en cómo le salió la pirueta baja y lo bien que se sintió cuando alcanzó una velocidad perfecta tal como Viktor en su último programa corto, piensa en su consejero que parece tan interesado en su comodidad, en como todos en el club han sido tan amables, cálidos y pacientes, y por último piensa en Celine y Brando y lo fácil que es hablar con ellos.

Concluye que se ha sentido bien en el último mes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la emoción le gana a la inseguridad.

* * *

Aquí quiero hacer algunas acotaciones:

\- Canonicamene Yuuri esta matriculado en una universidad japonesa. Más específicamente en la versión ficticia de Kogakuin University que es una universidad especializada en ingenierías. Pero hay lagunas cosas que no cuadrarían si de verdad estudió ahí y se haya metido en Michigan de intercambio, sobre todo por el tipo de visa y las competiciones. He hablado con algunas chicas en tmblr sobre esto y el que estudie en Michigan suena más coherente.

\- El Detroit Skating Club al que pertenece Yuuri en realidad no esta en Detroit, sino en el condado de Oakland. Por qué se llama así entonces? la verdad no lo sé.

\- En capítulos más adelante se menciono, pero por si acaso se me escapa, Brandon es también afroamericano.

Y creo que ya, nos leemos después!


	4. Chapter 4

Les voy a contar algo muy tonto. El jueves me metí a la plataforma para actualizar cuando me di cuenta que el capitulo 4 (el original) solo había quedado como documento, nunca lo publiqué. No sé que estaba pensando, la vedad. Entonces mejor me dispuse a hacerle unos cambios y terminé fusionándolo con el capitulo 5. Y viola! ya está.

* * *

4

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que estudiar la universidad mientras se preparaba para ingresar al circuito senior internacional de patinaje artístico lo tuviera levantándose a las 6:40 de la mañana porque decidió ignorar sus primeras alarmas, llegar casi corriendo a la primera clase de siete, estar cabeceando para la segunda y prácticamente perderse de todo lo que pasó en la clase de una, hubiese pensado dos veces atascar toda su carga académica en las primeras horas del día para tomarse el resto de la tarde en el club. Pero su consejero le dijo que era una buena idea, incluso lo instó para agregar una última clase y completar los créditos para final de semestre. Se dejó engañar por esa sonrisa conciliadora, que hora se da cuenta le da a todos, y pensó que comprendía su situación. Menudo granuja.

Actualmente se dirige a su edificio de dormitorios, a paso tan lento que nadie creería que fuese una atleta. Estaba agotado, frustrado por su incompetencia para poder llevar todo a la vez y hambriento porque la nueva dieta lo estaba matando de hambre.

"Al principio sentirás hambre a ratos, pero a medida que pase el tiempo tu estomago se acostumbrara, como si se achicara, es cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes, Ahora, hablo muy enserio cuando te digo que nada de harinas después de las seis, tampoco arroz, sobre todo nada de pastas. ¿Entendido?"'

El tono de la nutrióloga era como si adivinara que a veces se comía dos sopas instantáneas mientras hacía su tarea a las 11 de la noche. Para su defensa, era solo a veces, en otras ocasiones fue algún tubo de galletas o un emparedado, nada de arroz desde hace un tiempo, no era como si pudiera ir a la tienda de 24 horas y comprar unos onigiris. Simplemente no, porque no había.

Llega a su dormitorio y no ve a su compañero de cuarto, lo cual resulta un alivio. Para su excelente fortuna éste chico era particularmente apático. No es como si le molestara lo callado que era o el notable desinterés en entablar conversación. De hecho él aprecia significativamente el silencio, pero a veces la atmósfera era pesada, y hoy no se encontraba con ánimos de soportarlo.

Pasa la pequeña sala y llega a su dormitorio. Lo primero que ve es la cama, y se mira tan jodidamente tentadora que casi se avienta a ella, pero termina por solo arrojar su mochila y tomar su maleta deportiva. Le manda un mensaje a Brandon y lo espera afuera del edificio.

Cuando éste llega lo primero que hace es resaltar su estado de ánimo con notable sarcasmo. Yuuri sube al carro e ignora su comentario.

—…¿Estás enojado? — La pregunta es tan tentativa como sorpresiva.

—...No...solo cansado — Suelta un suspiro porque ahora que lo dice en voz alta se relaja un poco.

— Hombre, se te nota. Estás pálido y esas ojeras no estaban la semana pasada ¿Te sientes bien?

— Estoy bien, pierde cuidado— Lo dice mientras le sonríe. Brandon sole le mira fijo por un momento para después arrancar.

— Puedes pasarte al asiento trasero y descansar un rato en lo que llegamos, que hoy a Celine la lleva su chico.

—¿Celine tiene novio?— Esto le sorprende realmente, pensó que Brandon y Celine se gustaban.

— No es su novio en sí. Solo están saliendo.

— Ya veo — Para ser franco no entiende la diferencia. Se pasa al asiento trasero y se recuesta utilizando su maleta de almohada. No es del todo cómodo pero podrá descansar su cuerpo por los siguientes 50 minutos. Brandon enciende la radio a un volumen bajo y le parece que suena Frank Sinatra. Agradece que ya acabe la semana y mañana pueda despertar hasta tarde e ir a la pista.

En pocos minutos se queda dormido pensando en New York.

Celestino le pide repetir partes específicas de su último programa libre junior una y otra vez, extrañamente no le pide saltos, que no es su fuerte. Tiene una mirada evaluadora, lo que le hace desatar los nervios en su estómago, teme que esté reconsiderando haberlo reclutado. Sus muslos le arden en la secuencia de pasos pero lo ignora y continua.

Cuando terminan el entrenamiento, sale de la pista y ve a Celestino platicando sospechosamente con otra entrenadora. La práctica sin duda fue inusual, sin retroalimentación, sin consejos, solo órdenes, casi como en sus primeros días.

Se pone las guardias y toma agua a sorbos lentos, dando tiempo a que Celestino le diga algo. Se siente estúpido pero no sabe qué más hacer. Al otro lado de la pista ve a un chico de no más de 15 años llamado Jeason, sus piruetas son muy rígidas por lo que no tiene mucha velocidad, cuando se detiene tuerce la boca y parece enojado. Entiende ese sentimiento.

Un poco más allá ve a Celine haciendo figuras y a Brandon grabándola. Al parecer Brandon lo nota y le saluda con la mano. Yuuri le devuelve el saludo débilmente. Algo le dice que es mejor retirarse, se cambia los patines y coge sus cosas. Cuando se despide de Celestino, éste lo detiene.

— Yuuri ¿Tienes un minuto? — Su estómago se revuelve.

— Ehh...tengo clase de danza.

— No creo que a la profesora Kimberly le importe, ya hablaré con ella. Acompañame, quiero tratar algo contigo — No entiende para qué le pregunta si de todos modos le impondrá. Con sus manos sudorosas se aferra a la maleta en su hombro y sigue a su entrenador.

Ya ha estado en esta oficina algunas veces, pero nunca le había causado tantos nervios sentarse en la silla frente a Celestino, es acogedora, aunque demasiado rígida del respaldo. Tal vez no ha tenido la oportunidad de ser usada adecuadamente con mucha frecuencia. Celestino toma una taza de café y le ofrece agua la cual rechaza.

— Yuuri, supongo que ambos ya somos conscientes de ésto, pero quiero dejarlo en claro. Que estemos en el mismo canal ¿De acuerdo? — Siente un nudo en la garganta pero responde.

— Sí, le escucho.

— Bien—Suelta un suspiro y continua — Acordamos anteriormente que modificaremos tus últimos programas para tu debut senior y puedas pasar por la primera clasificación en Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu de manera más segura mientras producíamos tus programas definitivos, ¿Cierto? — Estas preguntas retóricas no le gustan, las siente una trampa.

— Cierto. Usted buscaría a un coreógrafo adecuado.

— Correcto, ese coreógrafo es la entrenadora Dominic. Pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en ya no proceder.— La boca se le seca y por un momento no sabe qué decir.

— ¡¿Qué?! P-pero ¿Por qué? — Levanta la voz más de lo que esperaba pero no le importa realmente — ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! — Celestino le da esa mira conciliadora, esa misma mirada que le da su consejero y justo ahora siente que la odia.

— Yuuri… pensé que eras consciente de ésto. Lamento haber planteado ideas que tenían un porcentaje considerable de no poder ejecutarse. De verdad creí que podríamos hacerlo, pero ambos subestimamos el cambio que representa para ti todo ésto. — Hace una pausa dándole espacio a decir algo, pero él no puede más que mirar sus manos y apretar los labios. Celestino continua. — Ya has iniciado tu semestre, no podemos hacer nada con eso. Me temo que la presión no hará más que aumentar. Sé que podrías lidiar con ello en Japón, pero hablé con tu consejero y me es clara la situación. Te pido una disculpa, Yuuri.

— Yo...yo también creí que podría hacerlo.— Algo en su corazón le dice que no ceda tan fácil —No, aun lo pienso, puedo hacerlo. Déjeme intentarlo. — Lo mira directo a lo ojos con toda la determinación que puede acumular.

—Yuuri, admiro de verdad tu temple. Es lo que se necesita en un buen competidor, pero no voy a permitir que un pupilo mio se sobrepase y termine quemado.— Lo mira con severidad, con esa mirada que usaba Minako a menudo con él cuando lo mandaba a casa después de estar horas en el estudio.

— Tenemos tiempo, no te presiones de este modo. Debutaras el próximo año en tu mejor forma, con los programas adecuados y perfectamente trabajados. Será memorable, demostramos al mundo de qué estás hecho, ¿Entendido?

Si es franco con sigo mismo, ya lo sabia. Era demasiado bueno, pero se aferró a la esperanza. De verdad pensó que podría, pero como dijo Celestino; subestimaron la situación.

Se dirige a las duchas, ya no tomó la clase de danza.

Siempre que tenía un lío en la cabeza y la pista estaba ocupada se iba al estudio de Minako sensei, bailaba libre, como su cuerpo le dictara, con la melodía resonando en la cabeza. No puede hacer eso justo ahora, así que se conforma con tomar un baño. no es como el onsen, pero estár en contacto con el agua siempre le ayuda a despejarse.

Cuando va caminando por el pasillo ve a Brandon sentado en el suelo, tiene los audifonos es la orejas y mueve levemente la cabeza al ritmo de lo que sea que escuché, así que no se percata de sus pasos. Se para frente a él, éste alza la cabeza y lo mira tan normal como siempre. Sabe que tendría que decir algo, pero no sabría qué, tampoco tiene muchas ganas, en cambio con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillo mira sus pies.

— ¿Todo bien? — Brandon lo pregunta con toda naturalidad, sin presión, sin pretensión.

— Sí, todo bien. Perdón por hacerte esperar — Sonríe para reafirmarlo.

— Hombre, no te disculpes. El tiempo se me pasa volando cuando escucho música — Se para sin esfuerzo y comienzan a caminar. A veces, cuando está justo a lado de Brandon, se siente terriblemente pequeño y enclenque. Él es alto, de un metro ochenta y cinco o algo asi, tiene esa clase de constitución fuerte sin ser mucho músculo.

— ¿Y qué escuchabas?

— Oh, justo ahora reviso música que me pasó Celine, para decidir qué usaremos en los programas. Quiere que ambos sintonicemos en todo. Pero le gustan las cosas cursis.

— Ya veo…¿Siempre lo haces? Escoger tu música, digo.

— En realidad no, ésto es de Celine, ella en verdad es perfeccionista con éstas cosas y la entrenadora se encuentra encantada con su iniciativa. Aun pienso que debemos acoplarnos más, hay tiempo pero ya ves. Así son las chicas.

Brandon había tenido una sola pareja antes que Celine. Ésta chica dejó el patinaje, el hielo y a Brandon por motivos que no conoce, y tampoco quiere preguntar. Parece ser un tema tabú en la pista.

Celine era solista como él, pero siempre tuvo la mirada puesta en las parejas, le parecía más hermoso, según dijo. Por ello hasta él mismo entendía a Brandon por querer ir a paso lento y sincronizar en varios sentidos.

— ¿Sabes? Voy a estar fuera de competencias esta temporada, y es extraño, pero me emociona mucho regresar con algo nuevo y muy nuestro.

En una entrevista reciente Viktor reveló que esta temporada estaría produciendo él mismo sus programas, tanto coreografía como música. Antes ya había estado involucrado muy de cerca en la creación de éstos, pero ahora es diferente. En el hielo estará todo lo que es Viktor. No puede evitar sentir la emoción en su estómago, quiere verlo, muere de ganas por hacerlo.

La idea de no presentarse en plena forma en la temporada y esperar a la próxima se siente mejor. No quiere que Viktor lo llegue a ver así.

— ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué estás pensando, pequeño bribón? — Inmediatamente es consciente de su sonrisa. La cara de Brandon le dice que está en verdad divertido, lo empuja con el codo y ríe con la reacción de Yuuri. Odia ponerse colorado tan rápido. pero no puede evitarlo, y las risas de Brandon no ayudan nada.

— N-nada, solo pensaba en... cosas ¡No te rías, por favor! — Se cubre las mejillas e inmediatamente siente el aire fresco golpearle la cara cuando salen del recinto. Espera que eso le ayude a bajarle la temperatura y el color. Justo en ese momento la risa de Brandon para de golpe.

Ve un par de carros estacionados con varios chicos alrededor. Celine está abrazada de, quien supone, debe de ser su Celine los ve salta inmediatamente junto a ellos.

— ¿Ya se van, chicos?— Se le nota más animada que de costumbre. Les sonríe de forma tan radiante que le hace sentir un poco cohibido.

— Sí, Celi. Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana — Brandon es un poco cortante, pero Celine no parece notarlo. Los chicos de atrás platican entre ellos, y unos les dirigen miradas divertidas.

— Bien. Cuidense — Se estira para besar la mejilla de Brandon y a él le da un corto abrazo, lo cual le incomoda un poco.

Cuando retoman su paso y Celine les agita la mano a sus espaldas despidiéndose, oye a uno de los otro chicos alzar la voz.

— ¡Hey, Brandon! muy bonita tu nueva princesa.— Algunos ríen mientras éste chico sonríe con sorna.

— Vete a la mierda, Rick — Brando le levanta el dedo medio mientras le pone una mano en el hombro instándole a caminar. Oyen un par de risas detrás y la voz de Celine decir algo.

Llegan al auto a paso acelerado y Brandon se ve notablemente tenso.

Permanecen en silencio un rato mientras van avanzando, el cansancio le comienza a inundar nuevamente, se recarga en la ventanilla dejando que las luces de camino y el leve sonido de su pasar en el viento le arrullen.

Oye a Brandon suspirar largamente, lo mira de reojo y le nota menos tenso.

No sabe si lo que tiene con Brandon y Celine se pueda llamar amistad, es muy diferente a lo que tenía con Nishigori y Yuko. Sin embargo, hay algo muy similar. Apenas tiene un escaso mes de conocerlos. No siempre coinciden en horarios, solo los martes y los viernes, como hoy. Nunca se ha encontrado a Brandon en el campus, es demasiado grande.

Ellos parecen ser amistosos por naturaleza, cosa que él no está para nada acostumbrando, prefiriendo siempre guardar una distancia, sobre todo con desconocidos. De igual modo le parecen ser el tipo de personas que necesitan la energía de alguien más para acoplarse entre sí. Justo como Yuko y Nishigori.

Aveces se sentía un estorbo entre ambos, pero aun así estaban casi siempre juntos en la pista y eso le hacía sentirse seguro. Ahora Yuko debería estár en su último mes de embarazo.

— ¿Estás despierto? — Le habla con voz suave y tibia. Brando a veces es muy considerado. Está tentado por un segundo a fingir dormir, pero al final no lo hace.

— No,¿Pasa algo? — Despega su sien de la ventana y le mira. Solo ve su perfil tan normal como siempre, casi siempre le es difícil leerlo.

— No, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Te vi hablar con tu entrenador.

— Oh, eso...no participare esta temporada — Se oye más frío y desinteresado de lo que se imaginó. Muy diferente a la frustración que siente. Brandon le observa estudiando su expresión unos momentos, y él no se siente capaz de devolverle la mirada.

— Pareces molesto. Pero creo que es buena idea. Uno comete errores cuando la presión le vence. Como sabes, yo también estaré fuera esta temporada, afecta a mi ritmo, pero regresaré lo más digno que pueda, es solo un nuevo comienzo. Tómalo de ese modo. Además no te está yendo muy bien ¿O si? — Brandon no tiene malas intenciones con su comentario, todo lo contrario, cree que lo animará. Pero si es franco, le molestan un poco los sermones sobre cosas que él mismo se ha dicho una y otra vez. Cómo si lo no supiera, como si fuese un novato solo porque está en un lugar nuevo.

Recuerda uno de los consejos del manual de Minako sensei "Puedes ser grosero con los extranjeros. La mayoría de las veces ellos lo ven muy normal, incluso lo esperan".

— Lo sé. Me está costando un poco llevar todo, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo a que me acostumbre. ¿Y tú? pareces molesto por el novio de Celine — Su molestia por lo anterior le hace mantener la mirada. Brandon parece sorprendido, incluso levanta una ceja.

— No estoy molesto por el novio de Celine...Y no es su novio, solo salen —Si le preguntan, suena totalmente a la defensiva.

— Entonces, ¿qué fue eso en el estacionamiento? — Se siente divertido presionar, es como su pequeña venganza.

— ¡Wow! Yuuri tiene madera de interrogador, quién lo diría — Ríe un poco nervioso, como para dar por zanjado el tema.

— Solo estoy un poco curioso, supongo — Brandon se aclara un poco la garganta.

— No es lo que estás pensando. No estoy celoso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mira, es un poco complicado.

— Vine solo a un país desconocido. Me gusta lo complicado.—Brandon le mira tentativo, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y frunce el ceño como por preocupación.

— Bien.

En lo que resta del camino Yuuri se entera de muchas cosas. Brandon era un chico común de clase media - alta, iba a la escuela, tenía amigos, incluso formó un equipo de Hockey con su mejor amigo, eso hasta los 12 años, cuando se enamoró de una chica que practicaba patinaje artístico.

Le encantaba, la veía casi todo los días y era como una ilusión en el hielo. A pesar de las burlas de sus amigos se metió a practicar patinaje y se distanció un poco de ellos. Conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta que de verdad le gustaba estar así en el hielo, más aún si era con esa chica. Se hicieron amigos, posteriormente decidieron practicar en pareja y entrar a competencias.

Cuando ingresaron a la misma High School dieron el paso a ser novios, y ahí fue cuando todo se complicó. Se dio cuenta que tal vez no la quería como creyó todo ese tiempo. Aún disfrutaba de estar con ella, pero los abrazos, los besos y mimos le parecían ajenos. No conectaba con ella de ese modo.

Hubo un percance que rompió algo en su relación. Fue en un campamento de verano cuando iba a pasar a duodécimo grado. Aveces pasaban cosas en ellos, pero él solo lo sabía, nunca había participado porque tenía novia. Pero ese año se beso con un chico y fue muy diferente a cuando lo hacía con ella.

Totalmente confundido, le contó a su mejor amigo, él cual desaprobó por completo su comportamiento, pero aun así le aconsejo seguir y no herir a la chica. Continuo como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando la confusión en su interior.

La ruina comenzó cuando el equipo de hockey local comenzó a rentar la pista del club para su entrenamiento, ahí estaba su mejor amigo y algunos otros conocidos. Los chicos del hockey siempre han sido conocidos por ir detrás en las patinadoras. Así que esta no fue la excepción, su amigo que era el capitán le aseguro que controlaría a sus compañeros pero él mismo no lo hizo.

Un día en una competencia ella no se encontraba muy bien, estaba particularmente nerviosa y distante. Arruinaron el programa; ella cayó dos veces y él falló un salto. Tras bastidores se rompió; lloró, gritó y le pidió perdón incontables veces. Él le insistió que no hacía falta pedir disculpas e intentaba consolarla. Entonces tuvo una catarsis, le confesó entre llantos que se había acostado con su mejor amigo y otros chicos del equipo de hockey porque sabía que a él le atraían los hombres y quería desquitarse.

Después de eso peleo a golpes con su ex mejor amigo y terminó su relación con ella.

No podía culparla por completo, además aun la quería. Continuaron siendo pareja en el hielo, pero simplemente no estaba funcionando. Él mismo no se sentía para nada bien, pero ella se terminó llevando la peor parte, enfermaba debido al estrés y ansiedad continuamente, incluso se medicaba. Hasta que un día dijo que no podía más y renunció. Supo que en Abril se fue de la ciudad.

—Y esos chicos de antes eran del equipo de Hockey ¿No?

— Así es. Rick era mi mejor amigo.

— Vaya...—No tenía idea de qué decir, esa historia era demasiado personal. De haber sabido nunca hubiera preguntado.

—Para que quede claro no estoy celoso por Celine, simplemente esos chicos...prefiero evitarlos.

—Pero Celine...—Le pasaban varias ideas nada agradables por la cabeza.

—Oh, no. Lo que sea que esté pasando por esa cabecita no es así. Celine es nueva en el club, ella buscaba una pareja y cuando supo que yo estaba disponible se me unio. Ella los conoce de antes, el chico con él que sale era su amigo en la High School, siempre tuvo un crush con él. Se reencontraron aquí en el club y ya, solo coincidencia.

— Nunca lo imagine. Perdón por presionarte….yo...de verdad lo siento.— Y enserio lo sentía, es como si hubiera invadido su privacidad.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, yo decidí contártelo. Además me sirve, me quita peso de encima.

—¿Celine lo sabe?

—Tal vez, Yo no le he dicho nada, pero sabes cómo es esto, el circuito es cerrado y todos terminan enterándose de éste tipo de cosas.

—Yo no.— Bradon suelta una carcajada totalmente espontánea.

—Por supuesto que no, tu eres japones. Además este tipo de chismes no llegan al nivel internacional. Nunca competimos en esas ligas. Ahí hay otro tipo de chismes más jugosos, como con quién se está liando Viktor Nikiforov o por qué Daya y Arnalds siempre parecen enojados en el hielo.

—Viktor no se está liando con nadie.— Se le escapa tan rápido que su cerebro ni siquiera lo registra hasta que ya lo termina de decir, Brandon le mira.

—¡WOW! tranquilo. —Alza las manos de manera defensiva.— Solo era un ejemplo. Perdón por ofender a tu amigo.

—...No es mi amigo —Se comprime en sí mismo. — No lo conozco.

—¿Entonces qué fue eso?

— Solo lo admiro mucho ¿De acuerdo?.— Ahora es él quien está a la defensiva y debe parecer ridículo, pero Brandon no lo juzga.

—Lo entiendo, ese tipo es otra cosa.

—Sí, realmente es asombroso. — No puede evitar sonreír, cosa que no se le escapa a su acompañante pero no menciona nada al respecto.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay de ti?— Su sonrisa es sádica de algún modo y sabe que no es buena señal.

—¿De mi?

—Sí, ¿Que hay de ti? cómo es tu historial amoroso. Ya te conté mi pequeña tragedia, cuentame algo. La equivalencia es la clave, ¿sabes?— Se sonroja hasta las orejas y no sabe a dónde mirar.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Yuuri, por favor. De aquí no sales si no lo sueltas todo.— Para recalcar sus palabras se estacionada ya en las calles de Ann Arbor no muy lejos de su dormitorio y pone el seguro.

Entonces después de varias negaciones más termina contándole entre tartamudeos, la cara caliente y las risas de Brandon sobre su crush infantil y totalmente platónico con Yuko y lo que sea que tuvo con Taki.

LLeva 3 horas en el hielo, pero apenas las siente. Hoy se encuentra particularmente con energía desbordante. Son las 12 de la tarde y no hay casi nadie en los alrededores, un par de chicas de probablemente 15 o 16 años calentando del otro lado y una pareja practicando elevaciones un poco más cerca. Ve a Celestino entrar y se sorprende a verlo en la pista ya sudado, pero sonríe y le llama.

Sale de las duchas y se dirige a la salida. Hoy Celine y Brandon entrenan más tarde por lo que no los ve.

Escucha la novena sinfonía que casi siempre le pone de ánimo, cuando alguien le detiene suavemente por el hombro, voltea y se saca un audífono. Ve a un chico que le resulta familiar, es alto, de piel un poco bronceada con ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro.

—Oye dulzura ¿Quieren venir a una fiesta?.— Reconoce esa voz pero no le puede poner un nombre.

—¿Cómo?— Se quita el otro audífono de la oreja.

—Te digo que te estoy invitando a una fiesta.— Le extiende la mano derecha mientras sonríe y dice — Soy Rick.

* * *

\- La canción de Frank Sinatra que suena en la radio es New York, escúchenla.

\- La Universidad de Michigan inicio clases oficialmente en la primera semana de Septiembre, los hechos en este capitulo tienen lugar en la cuarta semana de ese mismo mes.

\- No sé porqué me gusta el personaje de Rick, no lo hice con esa intención, pero me terminó cayendo bien.

Nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Cuánto tiempo! este capitulo debió haber estado pasteado desde la otra semana, pero ya saben cómo es esto de las celebraciones.

Además aunque no lo parezca la edición me lleva bastante tiempo, ya que tengo que investigar y corroborar datos. Lo que me recuerda que las notas deberían ser más amplias para dejar todo más claro. Aveces doy por sentado que van a leer entre lineas y calcular las fechas en las que ocurre todo, así que regresaré a los otros capítulos para agregar cierto detalles que sirven para ubicar el contexto.

* * *

5

Esta sudando y su cuerpo se siente tan ligero que no le importa que en unos minutos comenzará a sentir la piel pegajosa. Una canción de Michael Jackson termina para enseguida comenzar otra, así es como comienzan el calentamiento en las clases de jazz, siempre Michael Jackson, como tributo por su reciente muerte a principios del verano, o eso le dijeron.

La maestra de jazz cambia tan fluido de ritmo que casi ni se siente. Además de él hay otros dos chicos y 5 chicas que integran la clase, todos intentan seguir el ritmo y replicar los movimientos de la maestra Anny, como le gusta que le llamen, con la mayor precisión posible.

Le encanta esta sensación, tanto que podría ser adicto. El terminar las practicas con celestino para pasar a una clase complementaria de dos horas, una diferente cada día de la semana, como parte de su condicionamiento.

Un rato más tarde sus músculos le arden, pero lo mantiene en segundo plano, se concentra en los ejercicios de développés, arabesques y fondues que no deberían tener mayor dificultad con lo que Minako sensei le hacia antes, pero tal vez no esté exagerando al sentir que su cuerpo aun esta cambiando. Al contrario de muchos otros compañeros de pista y competidores su paso por la adolescencia fue paulatino y más bien suave. lo más notable aparte de su estatura fue la masificación de sus músculos y que su tendencia a ganar peso se disparó. Pero de ahí en fuera su centro de gravedad no estuvo tan inestable, el fallo en los saltos ya es porque nunca han sido su fuerte, cosa que tiene por trabajar con Celestino.

En el momento de la coreografía grupal el sudor y dolor en los músculos es lo de menos, ve a la maestra Anny moviendo los labios simulando cantar Poker face de Lady Gaga, y se dice que más tarde que tiene que descargar la canción y oirla cuando salga a correr. Esta parte de la clase es su favorita, porque puede poner la mente en blanco y dejar su cuerpo fluir a base de la memoria muscular.

En el momento en que sale de las duchas reza por no toparse con Rick. El sujeto no le desagrada particularmente, de hecho no tiene una opinión sólida de él, pero el que se lo encuentre demasiado "ocasionalmente" para su gusto, intente entablar conversación y le invite a distintos sitios, no le cuadra. Sobre todo porque sabe lo que pasó con Brandon y no es tan tonto como para pensar que eso no tiene que ver.

Cuando ya casi llega a la salida, para su mala suerte Rick está saliendo de un pasillo junto a otro chico. Simula ver enfrente de manera distraída para no ser tan obvio que su racha de envitarlo se ha terminado. Continúa su camino acelerando un poco más el paso, pero ya siente su mirada sobre él.

Esta pasando justo a lado de él cuando habla.

— Yuuri ¿No saludas? — Su tono se le antoja tanto jocoso como juguetón. Disminuye un poco el paso, lo justo como para volverse levemente y levantar la mano, espera que su lenguaje corporal le de el mensaje claro que no se va detener.

— Hola Rick... — Mira de nuevo hacia enfrente y continua su camino.

— ¡Oye espera! — Dice al mismo tiempo que se estira y le toma por la maga de su chamarra deportiva. Esta vez reconoce en su voz un poco de urgencia. Mira hacia atrás, sin voltearse por completo. Ve al chico con el que venia Rick un paso detrás del mismo. Rick lo suelta suavemente y le mira directo a los ojos.

— Ha sido un tiempo ¿No?,¿Adónde vas? ¿Ya has acabado tu practica? — Muchas preguntas que ya tienen respuesta, pero aun así le contesta.

— Oh si, ya me voy a...casa. Tengo tarea que hacer. Si me disculpas, voy con un poco de prisa — Sabe que está siendo un tanto grosero, pero de verdad tiene tarea y estas charlas le incomodan.

— No te quitare mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. Verás, el sábado por la noche tenemos un partido aquí en la pista. Te quería invitar, si no tienes otros planes — Voltea a ver a su amigo y éste parece captar un poco tarde la insinuación porque da un respingo y hurga rápidamente en su mochila para sacar un par de boletos que le pasa a Rick.

— Puedes traer algunos amigos — Le extiende tres boletos que no le sirven realmente, como miembro del club él puede pedirlos y tampoco es como si tuviera amigos o grandes conocidos fuera de la pista a quienes invitar.

— Ummm...yo… yo no sé casi nada sobre hockey en realidad, así que creo que paso, muchas gracias por la invitación — Se inclina levemente, la sonrisa que había mantenido Rick hasta entonces tiembla levemente para luego hacerse más grande.

— ¿De verdad? no te preocupes ¡yo te enseño! Dame tu numero — De repente parece entusiasmado mientras le empuja los boletos que termina tomando. Saca su telefono y le mira.

— Emmm...— Se revuelve incómodo en si mismo, siente que ha caído en una trampa.

—No soy peligroso, si es lo que te preocupa, lo prometo. Además ¿No es mejor tener un amigo?

Le termina dando además de su número de teléfono, su dirección de correo electrónico. Culpa a su idiosincracia japonesa por no poder darle un no rotundo y rechazar de tajo.

Hubiera sido más fácil recibir los boletos y simplemente no asistir, pero ahora que Rick tiene su contacto y ha prometido llamarle más tarde se siente comprometido.

No le ha contado a Brandon sobre éste chico, no sabe cómo reaccionara o que le dirá ¿Se consideraría traición? ¿Es un mal amigo?

Mientras sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio se resuelve a contarle, tal vez se moleste pero es mejor que ocultarle cosas deliberadamente.

Entra a su dormitorio y reprime una vez más las ganas de decir Tadaima. Su compañero está saliendo de la mini cocina que tienen con una taza en mano y le saluda con la cabeza. Esto le recuerda que tiene un hambre terrible.

— Preparé salchichones, quedó un poco por si quieres — Se sienta en uno de los sillones y mira su teléfono.

— Oh, gracias...— Deja su maleta junto a su compañero y se dirige a la cocina, mira en un sartén lo salchichones, para ser sincero huelen y se ven bien. Muerde sus labios y piensa que no es tan malo no preparar la cena que le dicta la dieta y comer ésto, Además sigue siendo proteína ¿no?

Esta picando los salchichones cuando oye sonar su teléfono. Corre hacia su maleta, lo saca de uno de las bolsas pequeñas y contesta sin fijarse quién es.

— Mochi, moch- Dicho, ¿Hola? — Se golpea mentalmente, voltea y ve a su compañero de cuarto mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Es Rick. Se da otro golpe mental — Acabas de contestar en qué ¿japonés?

— Eh...Sí...Perdón, la costumbre.

— No te disculpes, tu acento es adorable...— Por un momento su mente se queda en blanco ¿Le acaba de llamar adorable?

— Eh...este...¿Qué pasa Rick? — Por todos los dioses, ésto es incomodo.

— Dije que te llamaría, ¿No?

— Sí...—

— Bueno, pues podemos conocernos mejor, ¿No crees?, siempre pareces llevar prisa o estar ocupado.

— ...Bueno, sí...

— ¿Ves? entonces conozcámonos mejor. Eres japoneses, ¿No es así?

— Si…

—¿Y cómo es Tokyo? he escuchado muchas cosas sobre la cuidad

— En realidad no soy de Tokyo. Soy de otra parte.

— ¿Así?

— Sí, soy de-

— ¿Ya conoces el centro de Detroit?

— ¿He? no

— ¿Lo quieres conocer? yo te llevo

— ¿He?

— ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche? la vida nocturna es lo más interesante que encontrarás.

— Yo...estaré haciendo los deberes.

— No te preocupes, si quieres te ayudo ¿Qué es?

— Ehh...lo siento Rick, no creo poder ir…

— ¡Oh! me rechazas de nuevo. Entonces no puedes faltar el sábado, me lo debes. Terminas tu práctica en la tarde ¿no es así? quédate, yo me encargo de llevarte de regreso si te preocupa quedarte muy tarde. Igual te puedo invitar algo de cenar.

— Espera, Rick...yo

— ¿No quieres?

— No, no es eso — Esta vez se da una palmada en la frente de verdad. Esta era su oportunidad.

— ¿Entonces no te agrado?

— No, no es así...lo que pasa...ehhh...bueno… — No tiene idea que decir y zafarse de esto. Oye a Rick reir al otro lado de la línea,

— Tu acento se nota más cuando tartamudeas. Hablo enserio cuando digo que es adorable — Yuuri puede tener 17 años, pero no es tan tonto como para no saber lo que está pasando. Minako se lo dijo, así que puede decirlo con seguridad. Y no le gusta. Camina a la cocina. Toma aire.

—...Rick, escucha, no quiero ser grosero, pero... ¿Qué pretendes?

—...¿Qué pretendo?...ya te lo dije, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor.

— Rick, soy extranjero, tengo 17 años, intento estudiar y patinar, ni siquiera me conozco a mi mismo. Y no creo que de verdad quieras conocerme —Traga grueso, su corazón late muy rapido y sus manos le sudan. Rick se queda un momento callado. Este silencio contrasta con todo el parloteo que tenía hace apenas unos instantes.

— …¿Te molesta? — Su voz ya no suena tan segura como antes.

— Simplemente... no...no me gusta tu...coqueteo — Su misma voz tampoco suena nada segura.

— ….

— Lo siento, Rick. Tengo cosas qué hacer. Adiós — Cuelga y su corazón late tan rápido como si ubiese dado 5 vueltas a la pista a 20 kilómetros por hora.

Termina comiendo todos los salchichones y 4 paquetes de galletas.

Es jueves por la noche y regresa de correr. Se cambia la ropa y se dirige a preparar su cena, aún tiene culpa por la otra noche en que rompió la dieta. Así que se compromete firmemente a no volverlo hacer.

Encuentra una nota de Tomas, su compañero de cuarto, en la pequeña nevera. Dice que hoy no llegará, y si pregunta el jefe de piso por él le diga que se siente mal.

No entiende a éste chico. En realidad no entiende a nadie aquí. Cuando celestino le enseña un salchow triple le pide que al inicio del salto su pierna derecha se posicione en un ángulo de 45 grados del suelo, pero que su muslo izquierdo este a unos 120 grados tomando su rodilla como base, pero cuando Yuuri se posiciona de esa manera no puede completar los giros y su salto es bastante bajo. Entonces, Celestino le dice que no calculó bien los angulos y le hace repetir.

Comienza a pensar que en Italia tienen otra medida para los ángulos de los círculos o que Celestino simplemente se saltó esas lecciones.

Él sabe manejar su cuerpo, y sabe de ángulos, se la ha pasado las últimas semanas con la nariz metida en toda clase problemas matemáticos, tanto que se sorprende así mismo calculando la velocidad y la fuerza con la que cae al suelo. Pero en esos momentos no quiere saber nada de eso y obedece a Celestino.

Tampoco entiende porqué justo cuando su cuerpo y mente se están adecuando a la rutina, la universidad da unas "vacaciones" como lo llaman sus profesores, de dos días la próxima semana, que son 4 en realidad para él que no asiste los fines, ni porqué Celine le envió un mensaje ayer diciendo que tienen que hablar y mucho menos entiende porqué le da una gran tristeza y siente un gran vacio cuando mira las fechas de las competiciones para el Gran Prix.

Cuando esta cerrando los ojos en su cama una maraña de ideas y pensamientos inconexos le atraviesan como un tren bala. No recuerda que suena cuando despierta tiene la música del último programa libre de Viktor en la cabeza.

Está en la pista repasando individualmente el salchow triple. Celestino le anima y le repite con la paciencia de una maestra de preescolar las mismas observaciones una y otra vez, que Yuuri comete una y otra vez.

Al otro lado Celina y Brandon realizan pasos de vals en el hielo con una música animada que le resulta familiar. También hay unos cuantos niños calentando dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. Este ambiente le comienza a parecer confortante en cierta medida.

Quisiera decirle a Celestino que comenzaran con la producción de sus próximos programas, pero es muy pronto. Además el pensar que puede agregar un triple Salchow y tal vez un triple Axel, le hace sonreír y entusiasmarse como niño.

Cuando está a punto de montarse al auto de Brandon alguien se estaciona justo a lado. Mira a la ventanilla del conductor por mera inercia, es Rick quien le regresa la mirada. Yuuri desvía los ojos, sube al auto y cierra la puerta al mismo tiempo que Rick baja de su propio coche, ya no lo mira, simplemente sigue su camino de lo más normal.

Cuando se abrocha el cinturón, nota a Brandon observandolo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunta con más atención de la que esperaría. Mira hacia sus manos y muerde el interior de su mejilla. Ya pensaba contarle a Brandon y este es el momento perfecto.

Le cuenta en términos generales, no entra mucho en detalles porque simplemente no se siente cómodo exteriorizando todo y verse expuesto. Brandon lo escucha con calma, no hace preguntas, tampoco interrumpe con comentarios como acostumbra.

Al final acaba diciendo un "Ya veo" tan casual que le hace sentir menos culpable.

En el camino hablan de otras cosas. Y todo parece normal. lo que le hace sentirse un poco tonto por preocuparse. Están llegando a su edificio cuando Brandon pregunta.

— ¿Quieres ir al partido?

— ¿He? — La pregunta le descoloca.

— Puedes ir, si quieres. El que yo haya tenido problemas con Rick no tiene porqué impedir que tu lo trates. Simplemente has lo que quieras, Yuuri. No te sientas comprometido o atado. — Por la personalidad un tanto despreocupada de Brandon a veces olvidaba que era cuatro años mayor que él. Cuando habla así le causa algo parecido a la admiración.

— No, en realidad no tengo ganas de ir. Y es enserio que no sé nada sobre hockey.

— No había querido decir esto pero... Yuuri, tienes que salir más. No te atasques en la rutina, no siempre es bueno. Cuando tengas que salir de ella no sabrás qué hacer y vendrán los nudos metales. — Él suelta un suspiro profundo y no puede evitar sonreír con cansancio.

— Eso mismo me dijo Celine.

— ¿Por eso te arrinconó antes de las duchas?

— Sí, pensé que me iba a intimidar — También pensó que le hablaria sobre Rick. Brandon rie y él se ve contagiado..

— Hablo enserio cuando te digo que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si te gusta Rick, no tienes que reprimirte por mi. Solo que si te hace algo tendrás que decírmelo, ¿Entendido?— Espera...

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No me gusta Rick!

— ¿No?

— ¡NO!

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad — Brandon lo inspecciona por un momento y después suspira con gran alivio.

— ¡Menos mal! ya me había preocupado. Entonces si te molesta, puedo pararlo ¿Sabes? — Le guiña un ojo con diversión.

— No es necesario, pienso que ya no tiene interés. Hoy me ignoró. Creo que le dejé claro que no me gustaba su juego.

— ¡Vaya, pequeño Yuuri tiene su caracter! — Yuuri ríe.

— No me conoces.

— Y tú no has conocido el centro de Detroit.

— No…

— ¿Quieres conocerlo mañana después de mi práctica? — Yuuri sonrie abierto.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Perfecto!

 _"Aveces las cosas pueden ser más fáciles si te dejas llevar por lo que quieres en el momento"_

\- Consejo número 28 del Manual de Minako Sensei.

* * *

\- El Detroit Skating Club tiene varias clases de acondicionamiento físico.

\- La Universidad de Michigan da un periodo vacacional de dos días que son el lunes y martes de la 3ra semana de octubre. Justo después comienza el periodo de exámenes. Así que lo hechos de este capitulo ocurren en la segunda semana de Octubre.

\- Yuuri termina sus clases entre las 12 y 2 de la tarde dependiendo del día. Llega al Club a las 3 y sale a las 8 de la noche aproximadamente.

\- De Ann Arbor al Club se hace entre 45 y 50 min de camino en coche.

\- En mi cabeza Yuuri estudia Ingeniería en informática.

\- Casi todas las materias de los primeros semestres son de tronco común, es decir, que toda el área de ingenierías y otras más tiene que cursar las mismas, en este caso son: Matemáticas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Sociales 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y ya no recuerdo más. Y solo una o dos orientada a su especialidad por semestre. Esto puede parecer tedioso pero en realidad es muy bueno, ya que pueden cambiar de carrera a la mitad y no hay mucho problema.

\- Tal vez a algunos les parezca fuera de personaje Yuuri, pero créanme que no es así. Ya después lo irán viendo. Además, tomemos en cuenta que aquí aun es adolescente.

Y creo que eso sería todo. Nos leemos luego!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuanto tiempo, he? Aveces pospongo las cosas por una cosa u otra y los periodos van aumentando y aumentando.

* * *

 **6**

A veces Yuuri puede tener sonrisas fáciles, como cuando está haciendo un espiral y le sale perfecto casi sin querer, cuando sus ensayos los escribe de una sentada y al final solo necesita pocas correcciones, cuando encuentra un restaurante de comida japonesa pasable, cuando su hermana le manda fotos de Vicchan y sobre todo cuando ve los nuevos programas de Viktor de esta temporada.

Simplemente le encantan. Hasta ahora Viktor solo ha participado en la Copa Rostelecom donde ganó el oro. Su tema es Sutileza y patina con música de Puccini en ambos programas, en el corto _La Boheme_ ; suave y lleno de sentimiento. Para el programa libre patina _La tragenda_ ; intenso, dramático y poderoso. Su nuevo corte de cabello lo hace lucir como un caballero audaz y gallardo, es simplemente sublime.

Los ha visto una y otra vez, le encantan. Viktor se merece su puntaje que casi llega al record mundial, aunque en algunos foros digan que fueron inflados por patinar en casa, colaboró estrechamente en las coreografías de sus programas además de ser él quien escogiera su música, sus hermosos trajes, también agregó un cuádruple flip a su repertorio. Viktor y todos van con todo esta temporada.

Y no es solo una temporada, es "La temporada olímpica", y eso le causa sentimientos encontrados. Él se la está saltando. Es consciente que no tiene el nivel para siquiera competir por un lugar de suplente, pero es amargo estar entre la pista y la universidad sintiéndose al margen de todo.

Se acerca el Día de gracias y parece que todo el país se paraliza a causa de éste. Las clases en la universidad de repente se tornan menos intensas, lo profesores contemplan estos días para que adelanten sus proyectos, las actividades disminuyen y todos hablan de ir a casa con sus familias.

La pista simplemente esta tan vacia. Celestino y otros entrenadores junto a sus pupilos deben de estar ya en camino al Skate Canada International. Por lo que el resto como él que no tienen evento toman estos días como libres.

Va a la pista como siempre, calienta, se coloca los patines y se entra al hielo. Patina a sus anchas como en casa, el continuo sonido de las cuclillas deslizándose en el hielo ocasionando un eco en el recinto le tranquiliza y hace que se sienta un poco más seguro decirse a sí mismo "Solo un poco más".

Hay ocasiones en que le asalta la nostalgia, la mayoría de las veces logra esquivarla pero otras se ve tan rodeado de ella y él está tan vulnerable que no puede y se deja abrumar. Suele presentarse de diferentes maneras, nostalgia por la comida, el idioma, el comportamientos de la gente, algunas costumbres. Pero esta ocasión, en plena y vacía pista en Detroit, extraña el Ice Castle. Su temperatura, su tamaño, las mascotas en el hielo, su eco, la compañía de sus amigos y muchas cosas más.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a patinar.

La vez que captó la atención de Celestino fue su última competición junior, ganó el oro, se subió al podio y lloró.

No lloró porque sintiera que todos los esfuerzos de su padres y los suyos por fin valieran la pena como todos pensaron, no. Lloró porque le costó mucho llegar ahí y no tenía idea de qué haría después, esto marcaba un nuevo comienzo ya sea en el patinaje artístico o fuera de él.

El chico de bronce tenía 15 años y no lloraba, tampoco el chico de plata con 14. Uno de Chiba, el otro de Tokio. Patinaban en sus grandes pistas, con entrenadores y coreógrafos especializados, deportistas de élite retirados. El tenía 17 años recién cumplidos, los de su generación ya se habían trasladado a seniors o habían dejado el patinaje. Él no tenía un entrenador de tiempo completo, su entrenadora provisional era Itsuka sensei, una ex-patinadora que compitió en parejas, ganó algunas medallas internacionales y se retiró para tener una familia y dedicarse al hielo entre bastidores. Minako Sensei e Itsuka Sensei no parecían compatibilizar muy bien, pero lograron ponerse de acuerdo respeto a su musica y coreografia.

Antes de comenzar su rutina, Itsuka Sensei le miro directo a los ojos y con la voz más sincera y poco cansina que le había oído le dijo que si quería que pasase algo tenía que ser especial, comenzar a creer que en verdad lo era, que la rutina perfecta no era más que la práctica hecha con juicio y que uno no va al suelo por las cosas que hace, sino por las que no hizo.

Aturdido se dirigió al centro de la pista. No había podido dominar su programa libre, era exigente y ajustado, cada error costaría mucho. Suspiro, tomó la pose inicial, pensó en las palabras de Itsuka sensei y comenzó la música.

En retrospectiva, le ganó la euforia, de sus saltos dobles los hizo triples y los aterrizó casi limpiamente, dejó que su cuerpo fluyera sintiendo la música, fue inconsciente y se atrevió.

Si no entiendes algo, puedes hacer que signifique cualquier cosa.

Ahora, abre los ojos y esta solo, no hay nadie aplaudiendo, no hay nadie esperándolo al borde de la pista, esta un poco oscuro, la luz natural ya se ha ido.

Se siente un poco mejor, pero algo en su cabeza aún está saturandolo.

Le pide al taxista que le deje un poco antes de su edificio. Le gusta caminar, a pesar de que hace frio. Saca baoh de la boca, sube su bufanda y se comprime más en sí mismo. Él frío ahí es húmedo y muy diferente al de Japón, será por todos los árboles y las montañas a los lejos, tal vez.

Cuando llega a su cuarto nota el vacío, su compañero debería estar ahí. Encuentra una nota en la puerta de su habitación donde dice que le cubra porque salió con unos amigos. Bueno, al menos alguien en ese lugar tiene vida social. De ahí en fuera todo es ya rutina, se prepara la cena, toma un baño, se conecta dispuesto a hacer tarea, revisa su correo, y para su sorpresa hay un email de Yuko, lo abre a toda prisa y encuentra una foto de ella con 3 bebés en brazos, en realidad dos, porque el tercero parece estarse cayendo (espera que las gruesas manos que aparecen borrosas en el borde de la foto le hayan salvado)

Mira la cara de su amiga, se ve cansada y desaliñada pero con una sonrisa radiante. En el texto de abajo le cuenta que ya hace dos días nacieron sus hijas, fue muy caótico y Nishigori se desmayó por lo que no fue de ayuda. Le omite los detalles del parto para no perturbarlo y ya ha decidido los nombres; Axel, Lutz y Loop en honor a los primeros saltos que lograron hacer, y hasta antes de abandonar el patinaje, fueron su mayor logro, espera que en un futuro sus hijas puedan interesarse en el deporte y tenga 3 nuevas fans, le desea mucho éxito en la construcción de su carrera más otras cosas que no logra procesar.

Más específicamente no logró procesar desde los nombres de las niñas, regresa sobre las líneas y lo lee una, dos, tres veces, en efecto...Axel, Lutz y Loop...¿Es enserio?, ¿En qué rayos piensa Yuko? en el patinaje evidentemente, pero no puede simplemente nombrar a sus hijas por sus aficiones. Le contesta el correo un poco frenético e intenta asimilarlo. Yuko tiene 19 años, no fue a la universidad y poco antes de que él partiera se había unido a Nishigori como parte del personal del Ice Castle. Bueno, al menos Nishigori pudo desahogarse ese día en la playa, y si cree en las palabras de borracho que le dijo, será un buen padre.

Decide que es todo por hoy, no puede más, cierra su portátil, se avienta a la cama, ve en el buro su PSP y juega hasta quedarse dormido.

En algunas ocasiones su día comienza mal, como hoy que se levantó tarde porque su alarma en el celular no sonó, no lo hizo porque olvidó cargarlo, no lo cargó porque quiso ignorar su vida y se durmió.

Prácticamente perdió la primera clase. No tiene el suficiente descaro como para entrar una hora después, algunos lo hacen pero a él aun le queda verguenza. Decide esperar a que la clase termine y pedirle los apuntes a alguno de sus compañeros. Mientras, espera sentado en los pastos recargado a un árbol, para variar, jugando con su PSP.

Rato después ve a un par de chicos de su clase, se para, toma un gran suspiro y les pide las notas. Son amables, siempre lo son, incluso le invitan a desayunar con ellos, lo rechaza porque tiene clase y promete regresarles los apuntes lo más pronto que pueda, intercambian números para quedar después y se va. No puede evitar sentirse un tanto cohibido al interactuar con sus compañeros, en especial los que le miran tan directo, sonríen mucho y son tan amables. Siente como si fueran concientes de todos sus defectos y fracasos.

Cuando termina sus clases le manda un mensaje a uno de ellos preguntando dónde puede regresarles los apuntes. Recibe una respuesta casi inmediata y lo citan en la cafetería del edificio.

Cuando llega los localiza con facilidad por la falta de gente, hay más chicos y unas chicas con ellos. Les saluda lo más natural que puede y le extiende las notas a uno de ellos, Nathan. y les agradece, éste las tomá y cuando ya está a punto de despedirse ocurre lo que más temía.

— Oigan, chicos, este es Yuuri, de mi clase de programación. — Si antes había pasado un poco desapercibido gracias al bullicio que se cargaban los chicos, ahora tenía todos los ojos sobre él. La chica más próxima a él, aparte de Nathan, le extiende la mano.

— Yuuri, que bonito nombre, soy Alice. — Le da la mano lo más seguro que puede aparentar. — Mucho gusto Alice — Le sonríe.

— ¿Yuuri no es nombre de chica? — Dice un chico de constitución musculosa.

— No seas ignorante, ¿No has oído hablar de Yuri Gagarin? — Pregunta otro chico de playera roja.

— ¿Quién es Yuuri Gagarin? — Dice la otra chica que no es Alice.

— ¿No sabes quién es Yuuri Gagarin? por eso nadie quiere a los de psicología — Dice su otro compañero, Josef. La otra chica que no es Alice le da un empujón con el codo.

— Es el astronauta ruso — Aclara Nathan.

— Espera, ¿Eres ruso? — Alice se ve realmente confundida.— Tu acento no lo parece.

—¿He? No.

— Yuuri es japones ¿Verdad? — Josef le mira sonriendo.

— Sí, soy japones.

— ¡Oh! entonces ¿qué significa? — Pregunta Alice.

— He...— Si hay algo que le incomoda es dar el significado de su nombre, no es propio de él, no le queda. Pero igual y si hace una traducción menos vergonzosa no puede sonar tan mal. — Se escribe con los Kanjis de valor y victoria.

— ¿Qué son kanjis? — Pregunta el chico de playera roja.

— Son las letras japonesas. Por eso nadie quiere a los informáticos — Rebate la otra chica que no es Alice.

— Entonces sería algo así como valerosa victoria o el valor para ganar…? — Pregunta dudativo el musculoso. Mierda, estos chicos hacen que suene peor.

— Sí, algo así… — Intenta sonreir, pero esa seguro que esa haciendo más bien una mueca.

— Muy apropiado para un atleta. — Reflexiona Nathan. Se pregunta distraídamente si es que su compañero sabe algo. El chico musculoso lo mira de arriba abajo y pregunta.

— ¿Practicas algún deporte?

— Sí, así es.

— No lo parece, eres muy delgado.

— Yuuri es patinador artístico sobre hielo. Por supuesto que no va estar lleno de esteroides como tú, Ben. — Dice Josef.

— ¡Yo no consumo esas mierdas! — El chico de la playera roja, ahora Ben, parece molesto. Dios esto es incomodo.

— ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? ¿Eres patinador, Yuuri? — La chica que no es Alice parece emocionada y le mira expectante.

—He...sí, patino.

— Invítame a tu proxima competencia, por favor. Extraño taaanto las pistas. — El resto de los chicos le miran boquiabiertos.

— ¡Alto ahí, Catty! Yo lo conocí primero, además le preste mis apuntes. Tú qué has hecho ¿He? — Dice Nathan.

— No es mi problema que seas tan lento — Responde ex-la chica que no es Alie, ahora Catty.

— Eso es sucio — Dice Ben riendo entre dientes.

Qué pasa con éstos chicos. Esto es incomodo. Además pensó que nadie en sus clases sabía que era patinador. No tendrían, nunca lo ha mencionado. Mira a los lados buscando un escape, cuando aparece como enviado del cielo. Brandon está parado cerca del mostrador, al parecer escogiendo qué comer.

— Josef, Nathan, muchas gracias por prestarme sus notas. Un gusto conocerlos, chicos... — Les sonrie y se inclina levemente preparado para emprender la huida.

— Noo, espera — Aice le toma de la muñeca.. — Acompañados, ¿sí?

— He…

— ¡Yuuri! el hombre que queria ver — Brandon le da una palmada en el hombro dejando la mano ahí, mira a los chicos en la mesa y parece hacerse consciente del ambiente.

— Hola, Ben. Les robo a Yuuri. ¡Adios! — Lo direcciona por el hombro hacia la salida y ambos se despiden con la mano del resto.

Une vez fuera Yuuri suelta un suspiro. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Mira a Brandon de reojo mientras come un panecillo de lo más relajado. Ojalá pudiera ser como él.

— Me salvaste, gracias — Le sonríe sincero porque aunque no lo haya hecho aproposito de verdad fue un alivio encontrarlo.

— No hay de qué. Parecías estar pidiendo ayuda a gritos. — Eso es lo que le gusta de Brandon, las seguridad con la que maneja todo.

— ¿Los conoces?

— Solo a Ben. Juega Hockey.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? no es tu área…

— De hecho te estaba buscando. Tengo algo que proponerte. — Le mira directo a los ojos con esa seguridad implacable y una sonrisa apenas contenida. Como quién está a punto de contar una fechoría.

Se sientan en un banco y espera hasta que Brandon se termine su panecillo, y lo hace tan lento que no puede más que pensar que lo está haciendo apropósito.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

— Ummm… espera. — Engulle el último trozo y le mira jugueton.— Te tengo una propuesta. — Levanta un dedo —Y para aclarar, la idea inicial fue de Celine.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Brandon sonrie.

—Por dónde empezar…ummm...— Claramente se esta burlando de él. Le da un codazo tal vez un poco más ansioso de lo que debería estar, Brandon ríe.

— Bien, bien ¡Nos vamos a Canada! — Le toma de los hombros y Yuuri se encoje un poco. — Y tú, querido Yuuri vienes con nosotros — La sonrisa de Brandon es gigante y verdaderamente emocionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿yo? — Se dirige así mismo como tonto — Pensé que era una propuesta, no una orden. Espera, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — La preguntas comienza a fluir en su cabeza y las suelta por la boca.

— ¿Preguntas para qué? ¿De verdad, Yuuri? — El tono de Brandon es tan escéptico como sarcástico. Se quedan viendo por un momento callados.

— Ok, es enserio que no sabes, ¿no? — Yuuri encoge los hombros y sonríe lo más inocente que puede.

— No puedo pensar en un motivo….hehe...— Y en verdad no se le ocurre nada. Brandon suspira y ajusta el agarre en sus hombros..

— Nos vamos al Skate Canada, Yuuri. El Skate CA-NA-DA. Tendrás que faltar mañana a tus clases, por lo que veo no creo que sea un problema, siempre puedes pedir los apuntes. Celine tuvo la idea y simplemente tiene un gran poder de convencimiento y mírame. No puedes negarte porque si lo haces ella vendrá y te hará un lavado de cerebro, es buena en ello. Estamos como a 150 millas, son casi 2 días en automóvil, llegaremos el domingo en la tarde si nos vamos hoy en la noche. Jesús, eso es mucho ¿No?...Bien, tenemos las membresías del club, por lo que si inventamos algo bueno podremos pasar al estadio sin problemas, veremos los programas libres y nos iremos, vamos a terminar molidos y tal vez también faltemos a las clases del lunes. No tienes permiso de conducir, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, ira su novio y nos turnaremos, llevaremos provisiones y tampoco te preocupes por la frontera, cuentas con visa y ser estudiante de Michigan tiene ventajas. Suena mal, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Bueno, eso dijo Celine...Dios, esa chica esta loca. Cómo sea, estaremos de incógnito para no ser vistos por los entrenadores y chicos del club, Celine será C, su novio M, tú Y, y yo B, ya sabes, por si acaso...Suena muy loco pero es…¿precaución?...Sabes, tal vez esto sí suena muy mal. ¿Cómo le hizo? me oigo y suena a una completa locura...¡Mierda! es cosa seria, esta loca...Sabes...si no quieres...aun podemos zafarnos, somos dos contra una, tal vez tres, si le quitamos el hechizo a su novio seguro se pondrá de nuestra parte. Olvídalo. Olvida lo que te dije, Celine enloqueció...

Estaba aturdido, tal vez un poco en shock. Era una locura pero, el Sakte Canada, la próxima asignación de Viktor. Nunca ha visto actuar a Viktor en vivo. Viktor en el Skate Canada y solo los separa un lago, y unas cuentas millas. Si su cálculos son correctos Viktor estaría en estos momentos llegando a Canada. Viktor...tan cerca y tan lejos...

— Suena bien mi plan, me apoyaras ¿no? — Cuando vuelve a la realidad Brandon aun le esta tomando por los hombros parloteando.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi plan...para zafarnos. No sé cómo me convenció, pero podemos ganarle. Solo no hay que dejar que hable y dejarle claro que es una autentica locura ir al Canadá.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Yuuri le toma por los antebrazos.

— ¿No?...¿No qué? — Se quedan viendo por unos momentos.

— ¡Iré!

— No,no,no ¡Así no es el plan!

— ¿Qué plan? No sé de qué hablas ¡Quiero ir!

— ¿Oiste siquiera lo que dije? ¡Es tonto!

— ¡No es tonto, quiero ver patinar a Viktor!

— ¿Viktor? Ahh ¿tu amigo?

— ¡No es mi amigo! ¡Quiero ir, Brandon!

— ¡No le hagas caso a lo que dice Celine, nos esta manipulando para sus caprichos, ya te lo dije!

— Celine no dijo nada, tu me lo dijiste…¡Y quiero ir!

— No me hagas pucheros...

—¡Brandon! no puedes venir decirme esto y después hacer un plan en contra en el mismo instante! ¡VAMOS!

— ¡Ajá! si sabes del plan.

— ¡Brandon!

Se miran de nuevo a los ojos en un silencio expectante, tal vez un minuto, tal vez más.

Bradon suelta un gran suspiro, agacha la cabeza y dice:

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes de mi?...Bien, vamos.

No puede evitar jadear, no recuerda la ultima vez que estuvo tan emocionado.

 _No te arrepientes más de lo que haces, sino de lo qué no hiciste._

* * *

Que no se note mi amor por Piccini, que no se note.


End file.
